Goode high, for privliged kids
by dam.wisegirl
Summary: All around bad boy Percy Jackson is shocked to discover good girl Annabeth Chase doesn't like HIM, and he is determined to change this. Sorry i am terrible at summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I am so sorry if this is notoriously terrible, hope I really hope that the next few chapters will get better. I wrote this quite a while back so I apologise in advance if this doesn't exactly make sense.**

 **I do not own PJO or the characters or this story line ( I think ), please don't get annoyed if I have forgot to mention something, like i said this is my first story.**

Percy POV:

Look, I didn't want to move to some aggravating boarding school for snooty, posh kids, who made it very much clear that they didn't want me there anyway. And if you're reading this because you think it may be in some way fun, your wrong. I envy you for not having to experience the horrors of said boarding school. Okay, I take that back. It's not _that_ bad. At least I have my best friends Leo and Piper to experience this torture with me.

My name is Percy Jackson. I am a high school Sophomore and in seven days I shall attending a boarding school named Goode High, for privileged kids. Am I a privileged kid? Yeah, you could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last may when my dad turned up out of the after 16 years. 16 years! He left my mom whilst she was still pregnant with me. He took all his millions with him to without giving my mom and I a second thought.

A word about my mom. Her name is sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was only five, and she was raised by and uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative writing programme. Then her uncle got cancer and she had to quit school in her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family and no diploma. The only good break she ever got was my dad. And he left shortly after meeting her leaving an even bigger problem: me.

She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.

Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then he showed his true colours as a world class jerk. When I was little, I nicknamed him smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like mouldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.

Between the two of us. We made my mom's life pretty hard. The way smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along... well, you can only imagine.

Before long I began to realise that smelly Gabe was treating my mom worse than he was treating me, although she never let it show. I soon began to bribe him. Anything to make my mom's life easier. I took the hits for her. Traded her pain for mine, and for a few years that was life. I began to dread going home after school and hoped that someone would recognise my pain soon but Gabe was careful to make sure he only left bruises in places that no one would see. When my mum found out what he was abusing me she divorced him immediately. "No amount of money is worth your pain," She had told me.

That was when she had met my old English teacher, Mr Blowfish- sorry, Blofis... Mr Blofis. And things began to look up for her. Hey began to see each other ore often until it eventually hit off for them. And then my dad came and ruined it. Again. **(Authors note: okay, so most of this is taken from the beginning of the lightning thief, I sm sorry if this upset you but i wanted to make it as realistic as possible and not boring so sorry)**

He had shown up just after our school had broke up for summer break. Still swimming in his millions. He had offered me a place in some fancy boarding school in the suburbs of New York ( where I a currently living with my mom and Paul). I hated the idea, of course. Who did my dad think he was just showing up like that, acting like a saint giving out money generously to fund for some fancy school. But my mum insisted as it was a 'wonderful opportunity' and I am 'extremely lucky'. Eventually, I agreed to go on the terms that Piper and Leo could accompany me on the highway to hell. So next week, I am being shipped off to Goode high with my with best friends to face Tartarus.

That' how I ended up sat on a bus accompanied by two idiots, Piper and Leo. We'd known each other since we were young and we were the same age so we had basically grown up together. It was a friendship which had bonded over similar hardships. Both Leo and I lived with our mom's, after our dads had left us at an early age. Piper's mom had also left her when she was young and her dad was famous Hollywood actor, Tristan Mclean, so she barely saw him either, resulting in her basically being brought up by mine and Leo's mom's. So basically they are both like siblings to me.

My thoughts were interrupted when finally reached our destination and the bus drew to a halt. We rushed off, dragging our bags behind us, not wanting to be roasted in that sauna any longer. Before us stood a group of Greek like buildings, no wonder my dad chose this place. His whole family are crazy about the whole Ancient Greek theme, hence the name Poseidon. And, believe it or not, this probably isn't one of the weirdest things about hi- my, family.

Percy wasn't anywhere close to an architect, but looking at his surroundings he couldn't help but be awed. This must be Goode high.

"Are you two morons just going to stand there gawking all day or are we actually going to go find the main entrance and check in?" Piper complained. I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out before Leo and I rushed after her. We hurried through the winding arch ways and found the main entrance, where a perky (dyed) blonde stood waiting to greet us.

"Heyya guys." the smile plastered on her face as she through a jealous glance a piper. "Girl." It happened a lot. Flirty girls mistaking Piper for my girl friend. I realise why, because everyone can tell she's really pretty with her messy braids and Pocahontas like features, but she is more like a sister to me. Not to brag, but I'm pretty attractive myself. I mean, girls were all over me at my old school. After all, I was the schools player.

"'sup," Leo replied somewhat seductively (or he tried to be).

The girl blushed and continued, " I'm Keli. Can I take you names and I will tell you your room number which you and your room mate shall be occupying during your stay at Goode."

"Leo Valdez."

"Piper Mclean."

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." I threw one of y signature winks in her direction.

She took her time searching for their names on her computer, so much to the point that I began to doubt if our names were even on there. I want to run there and then, but I stood my ground. The Percy Jackson does not get nervous! Not since Rachel, The girl who changed his life for the worse dumped him. Finally, she looked over the top of her computer screen and stated,

" Valdez, Leo, Sophomore, Eta block, room 12." She nodded towards a large archway and explained that it was the doorway to the passage that led to the Eta block, which she pronounced ay-tah.

"Mclean, Piper, Sophomore, Beta block, room 2." Piper left down the route next to the one Leo had taken.

"Jackson, Percy, Sophomore, Omega block, room 18." I thanked the girl for the help and walked down the third of the six passages. The girl, Keli, who I already had grovelling at my feet, had explained to me that there were six buildings of dormitories, each named after a letter taken from the Ancient Greek alphabet (they were pretty big on the whole Greek stuff 'round here seeing the main sponsor of the school is the Zeus Grace, owner of Olympian Products, and, my uncle). Alpha, Beta and Delta are the girls dormitories; Eta, Omega and Theta are the boys dormitories.

I arrived at the door of his new room and knocked quietly. It wasn't like me to usually be so anxious. In my old school, I'm pretty confident that I was popular. Like really popular. But I really didn't want to offend the poor guy who would have to share a room with me for a whole year.

The door swung open open to reveal a buff looking Chinese (maybe? I'll have to ask him later) boy. His hair was clean shaven and he was dressed in the classic tank top, white shirt and grey trousers. A single strap of his back pack was strung over his shoulder and his burly frame would've made me note him down as the big, bad bully, but the pile of books he was hugging to his chest and nervous expression his face wore begged to differ.

I held out my hand, " Percy Jackson."

The boy took it, a light smile tugging on the corner of his lips, " Frank Zhang" Yep, he's definitely partly Chinese.

I walked into the room and took in his surroundings. The room was liked it had a mirror down the middle, except one side was decorated whereas the other was plain. That must be my side. It had a desk and and set of drawers on each side, as well as a single bed on each side.

"That's your side," Frank told me pointing to the plainer side of the room. Way point point out the obvious. "I've got to go meet somebody now. I'll be back soon but here's my number just in case."

He handed me a small piece of paper with a sequence of numbers on it, which I pocketed. I emptied my bag, but there wasn't much to unpack, so I phoned Piper and told her and Leo to meet me back at the main entrance, then we could explore the building which was going to be our new home for the next 12 months.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth strode into the main entrance hall of Goode high, Jason tumbling in behind her, dragged down her many bags.

"Come on, Annabeth," He complained. "You could at least take one." She shook her head. She had won the bet fair and square. Jason was stupid to doubt her anyway; everyone knows to never bet against Annabeth.

"What have you got in here anyway? Bricks!" Jason continued. She just rolled her eyes, still refusing to respond. It would take an idiot to think she had anything other than her books in there. Most of her required school uniform, white blouses, blazers and skirts, had post been delivered by one of her dads servants and sent to her dorm room, number 2, Beta block, for her already.

"Well, you're going to have to take them now because I'm going to my dorm now, and you're that way" He stated, clearly pleased with himself as he pointed in the opposite direction that he was going in.

I bade goodbye to Jason, who was much happier now as he strolled away with a single bag, and set off down the corridor. The books I cradled in my arm made it relatively hard to see but that does not make the following events my fault.

As I was rounding the corridor which lead to my room (which I had also inhabited during my previous year at Goode high), an idiot walked straight into me. I was, embarrassingly, shoved to the floor and my attacker fell right on top of me.

"Get off!" I managed to mumble through the mouth of clothe I was currently experiencing. I shoved the person off of me and stood up, brushing myself off.

I was faced to face with my attacker, now. His black hair was wind-swept as if he had just come from a long walk on the beach. His body was athletic and muscular and he stunk of chlorine indicating that his chosen sport must have been swimming. Though his aquile frame suggested he also played a lot of football. What stood out most about him were his eyes, sea-green and glistening. Most girls would find that attractive but his 'I'm all your dreams come true' demeanour put me straight off. Definitely not my type!

I soon realised that he was laughing at my graceful fall, so I shot him one of my signature death glares and bent down to retrieve my books.

"Here, let me help you with those," It was the boy who had knocked her over.

"Well I wouldn't need to pick them up if you hadn't knocked me over in the first place, would I?" I snapped back at him.

"Me?" The boy raised an eyebrow. He was trying to act cool but I could tell I was getting under his skin.

"Well, no," I said, not the sarcasm. "It was the invisible fairies! Hmph!" I scooped up the remainder of my books and stormed off.

"I'm Percy by the way," The boy shouted after me. "Percy Jackson!" I scoffed and sped up I'd show him. Strutting around as though he was superior to me! Percy Jackson my a-

"You know he's not all that bad, when you get to know him," My new roommate chided. Or at least that's what I assumed her to be. After all, she was stood in my dorm and her pretty, braided hair didn't suggest to me that she was a burglar. " I'm your new roommate, by the way. I'm kinda new around here."

"Annabeth Chase, pleasure to meet you," I said, forcing a small smile to appear on my face.

"Piper Mclean," Piper replied, returning the smile. Wait, that name sounded strangely familiar. Like I'd heard it before. I ran through a bunch of celebrities names in my head but I couldn't think of one that matched. Like trying to remember a dream. And then it hit me.

"You mean as in Tristan McLean!" I said trying to keep my voice calm. I wasn't a big fan of him myself. But my dad was a different matter. He was a history professor when I left. He loved to watch Tristan McLean's movies and often forced me to watch them with him. It was one of he few good memories I share with my dad. Ever since he married my stepmom, sue, and had two twin boys, Bobby and Matthew, we hadn't exactly seen eye to eye.

Pipers face fell. " He's my dad. I don't like to talk about it." She mumbled.

"That's okay. I don't really enjoy talking about my dad myself, if I'm being truthful." A grateful smile tugged at the corner of her lips. And I decided to let the current subject drop.

"So what school did you attend before you came to Goode?" I inquired. I know, a sad effort to changed the subject, but Piper seemed to appreciate it and replied enthusiastically. She explained how she and two of her friends, Leo and the idiot who had almost trampled her in the hallway, had left a school in New York named Yancy Academy to come to Goode after Percy's father had shown up out of the blue and used Piper and Leo to bribe Percy to attend Goode after disappearing for 16 years. When I asked for more details she told me I'd have to ask Percy for myself. I scoffed: I had no intention of that happening.

That was the end of that conversation.

I told piper that I had to go meet Jason (I had a feeling that they would get along well when they met) and left the room.

 **How was it?**

 **Let me know if you think that i should continue or not, it would be appreciated.**

 **Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Sorry if this chapter is terrible, i just wanted to post something by the end of this week. I promise the next chapter will be full of drama. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Big thanks to everyone who reviewed,**

 **I don't own PJO/HOO**

Chapter 2:

Piper's POV:

The last week of the summer had flown by fast. Mostly, I had spent it goofing around with Percy and Leo, getting to know Goode and the people in it. Leo had already managed to flirt with nearly every single girl on campus, most of which had already acquired a major crush on Percy and hated me under the impression Percy and I were dating. Not a chance! After discovering (and desperately trying to change) how he treats the average girl, there was no way that that was going to happen. Then again, after what Rachel did to him...

Over the time I had also got to know Annabeth a lot better. She had been attending Goode for over two years now and had known boy called Jason, who she was yet to introduce me to, since she was three. Her mom, head of Olympus Architecture, designer of the Empire State building and close friend of Jason's dad, didn't really care that much about her and only contacted her when Annabeth was wanted to attend some sort of party. She wasn't really close to her dad either. Growing up they had never really loved each other and when her dad had met sue, her oh so loving (note the sarcasm) stepmother moved in and had two twin boys when Annabeth was only five. Since then, she had pretty much been neglected and grew up relying on her friend Jason and his older sister Thalia.

I began to trust her much more as well. Once she got over her grump when Percy had knocked her over and BENT A PAGE IN HER BOOK!, the tone she said (screamed) that in seemed very caps lock worthy, she turned out to be a nice person, although she left whenever Percy was near, and when are time tables arrived we turned put to have quite a few classes together.

And that's how it got to be 6.00 am on a Monday morning dressed in a uniform that was way to itchy and carrying a ton of books to math with Annabeth, completely unprepared for the events that the day was about to uphold.

All in all, math was pretty uneventful. Annabeth introduce me to a buff guy named Frank who seemed way to uncomfortable in his own body. He was nothing if not polite and charming, overall a great guy. Next period was gym, again with Annabeth.

Our previous class was relatively close to the locker rooms so we ended up pretty much being the first ones there. We quickly got changed and when we got back the rest of our class was already there, much to my delight, not Annabeth's, this included Percy and Leo, although Annabeth looked much happier when a tall blond guy with shockingly blue eyes and a scar walked in.

"All right, cupcakes, listen up!" A tiny man with a goatee and baseball bat at the front shouted. He looked to me like he was coached, with a whistle around his neck and a clipboard in his hand, but I couldn't understand how a man so minute could control a rowdy class of teenagers this size.

"Stand up coach hedge!" ( **Sorry I just love this part, I am going to try and fit a quote in each chapter, see if you can spot them (: )** a kid shouted from the back, as if he had read my mind.

The coach swung his baseball bat , pointing it straight at the student who had just insulted him and everyone in the front row to duck. Leo, who's reflexes are still slightly slow, took a clipping to his head but quickly shook it off.

The coach narrowed his eyes and handed the poor guy a detention slip. I made a mental note to be careful not to mention his height around him. "If any other of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble in my lessons, I will personally send your precious little backsides to detention easily."

And with that we followed him into the gym.

"Unfortunately, today we will not be learning marshal arts. Instead, we are going to be playing a game of dodgeball."

Annabeth's POV:

We had Coach Hedge for gym. Last year he had encouraged Luke and I to aspire to become to become professional fighters after, between the two of us, being able to take down the remainder of the class. Yet again, I found myself stood in his lesson, this time playing a game of Dodgeball. Once again I had Luke to accompany me, as well as Piper, her overly enthusiastic friend (who I think I could grow to like), Leo, and Percy.

Ever since I had accidentally trampled him in the hallway, he seemed to go out of his way just to annoy me. Usually when I was with Piper, I just make an excuse to leave, but now I was stuck with him.

Great. Just great.

We were sorted into teams. On my teams there was Luke, Clarrisse, Dakota, Gwen, and a few others who's names I didn't know. On the other team was Piper, Leo, Percy, Nico (who was forced to do gym my his dad), Will and also some other people I didn't know either. And, to be honest, I think that we have a pretty god chance at winning.

Coach blew the whistle to start the game.

 **Author's note:**

 **Told you this chapter was going to be terrible. I kinda got a writers block. Promise chapter 3 will be better :)**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
